role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon and the main antagonist of Gravity Falls. He is an RP character used by DarthShiro19. Personality Bill is a cunning, blasphemous, eccentric, insane, sociopathic, and physically irreverent demon who finds most things amusing, particularly if they cause distress or harm to others. He is outrageous and outlandish, as well as a quick talker and thinker. Though he may come across as simply annoying, he shouldn't be underestimated; for when he is angered, he is a force to be reckoned with as he will unleash his near-omnipotent powers on those unfortunate enough to make him angry. When accused of being insane, Bill proudly agrees with the statement. Bill is not one who believes in rules. Instead, he follows his own selfish philosophy which means doing whatever he wants without care for the consequences. He thinks of laws and physics as senseless and displays an irresistible urge to break those rules down by causing absolute chaos however he can. The lives he ruins hold no merit to him and he finds amusement in tormenting and turning people's worlds upside-down. He also sees reality as an "illusion," and values its destruction. History Note: This history only covers Bill Cipher's history in the RPVerse. Debut: Buy Gold! Bill reappeared on a bus where he mysteriously returned and took over a human's body, but also "modified" it to his liking. FlamingoMask and SharkMask came over to investigate and then fought off Bill Cipher in the bus, but Bill Cipher saw them coming ahead of time and fought them back briefly, but then escaped back to the Mindscape and escaped. Later on Bill reappeared and fought Dante for a while. After a long and savage battle, Bill then retreated again, telling him to enjoy the time he had and vowing to destroy the entire multiverse. Abilities * Immortality: Bill is older than the galaxy. * Nigh Omniscience: Bill possesses vast knowledge of many things in existence. He is not, however, entirely omnipotent, as he has been tricked multiple times in the past. * Interdimensional Entity Physiology: Bill is a interdiemnsional demon. ** 'Dealing: One of Bill's most noticeable abilities is that he can make a contract with someone to give the said someone who made a deal with him - fame, power, or a request. Bill's hand becomes surrounded in a blue flame and once the person exchanges a handshake, while the flame doesn't harm the person, the deal will be sealed. However, once the deal is sealed, Bill will want something in return that often ends up in his twisted methods. If the person breaks the deal, Bill's powers won't have any effects on him, as Gideon broke his deal with him when Bill failed to get the combination for the safe. Also, making deals is the only way Bill's powers could have an effect but only to the ones who made a deal with him. *** Dream Walking: Living up to being called the "Dream Demon", as Bill makes a deal with someone, he can enter the dreams of anyone. He entered Stan Pines' mind to get the combination to the safe after making a deal with Gideon. ** Possession: Another way if someone makes a deal with someone, Bill can possess a host who made a deal with him. While in the host's body , their eyes' turn into Bill's. ** Levitation: Bill can hover and float freely. ** Reality Manipulation: Another one of Bill's most noticeable traits is his power to manipulate the laws of reality. Bill can transform organic matter, disoriented the physical world, and cause a ripple in the space-time continuum. After breaking the Nightmare Realm, Bill's powers grow stronger to the point he can manipulate reality on a cosmic scale. ** Regeneration: Bill can repair himself if he gets injured, such as his form, his limbs, and his eye. However, he stated it takes an hour for his eye to regrow. ** Shape-Shifting: Bill can switch his form between two dimensional to three dimensional, He can even change into demonic form with spider-like traits. ** Size-Alteration: Bill can grow into an enormous or gigantic size and can return to his normal size at will, He is able to increase the size of his body parts as he did with his fist. ** Telekinesis: Bill can lift and move objects and living beings with his mind. ** Telepathy: Bill can read a person's thoughts. ** Soul Removal: Bill can remove a person's soul from their bodies. ** Body Projection: Bill can remove himself from his physical form to enter the mindscape and his physical form will become stone. * Master Manipulator: Another one of Bill's traits is that he is quite manipulative. Bill can flatter others, deceiving them by promising them anything, he can go as far as to make deals with them only to betray at the end. Bill once did it with Dipper on how he sacrificed everything to make Mabel happy but never returns the favor, trapped Mabel in a dream that contains her desires, he even tricked Ford Pines and Gideon, with the former admitting he lied and the latter being a skilled deceiver himself. Weaknesses * Harm To Eye: Anything that harms his eye. * Memory Gun * Quantum Destabilizier' * Zodiac Trivia * Bill Cipher is the first Gravity Falls character to appear in RP, as well as the first character from any Disney property to appear in RP in general. '''' * He is based on the Eye of Providence, which is most commonly seen on the back of the American dollar bill. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Magic User Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Orphan Category:TV Show Character Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Characters (DarthShiro19) Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Telekinetics Category:Flying Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral